Ryan Lee
"We've fought long and hard. We've endured countless battles. We shouldn't be fighting each other. You know what we really ''SHOULD ''be doing -- is working together to survive this. We waste precious time, ammunition and lives better saved for combating the Biters out there. You know that we all have the chance. '''I know in my heart... that we all... can change'." '' —Ryan to Commander James and his Army. Ryan Lee '''has become the main protagonist of the '''Zombie Apocalypse Roleplay on ROBLOX. He has been surviving the Zombie Apocalypse since Day 1. He watched friends from his past life die at the hands of the zombie hordes, yet he continues to struggle to survive and find a safe haven. After he secures a fortified town, meets a beautiful woman and a large group of survivors, he gradually takes on the role of their leader. Overview Ryan was a normal guy attending high school. Revealed later on while taking refuge on Johnson's Farm, Ryan revealed that after graduation, he had been in a car crash. When he awoke alone, he set off in search of his friends or family, and along the way discovered what happened to the world. Appearance Ryan is a fairly medium-sized Caucasian man with a slim figure, and he is 28 years old. In the beginning, he wore a long trenchcoat with a pack of ammunition slung over his shoulder and across his chest. He wore dark pants with dark brown boots and short dark hair. His eyes are brown. Later on, he wears a sleeveless vest with angel wings on the back. After they abandon the Safe Zone following an attack by heavily-armed Survivors, Ryan wears a long-sleeved dark shirt under the vest. Personality Ryan is typically calm, smart, a good friend, and later a father, but will often stubbornly cling to his personal strong moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. In contrast to Skylar and Daryl, he is also a natural leader—a fact that everybody seems okay with. Ryan's greatest fault, perhaps, is his uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for himself goals that are impossible to reach. Despite his faults, his combat skill and general care for all members of the group have led him to be looked up to, and allowed him to take the leadership role within the group. He is shown to be incredibly protective of his group and their well-being, having engaged numerous threats, even other living people to keep them safe. Ryan's mental stability begins to become unhinged, particularly following David's death. His moral compass is challenged in many ways and he, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. Despite this, Ryan was able to use his leadership skills and combat abilities to keep the group alive for many months following the destruction of the Safe Zone, and lead the group in taking the Military Base using seemingly desperate survival tactics they had come to learn on the road the following months. After the death of David, Ryan becomes very emotionally unstable, and it is not until just before the group learns of the Company VII threat that Ryan comes back to his senses, although evidently Ryan has become a ruthless, uncompromising leader of Survivors, contrasting his high moral code and values in the previous years. Following Ashleigh's death, Ryan seems to have regained much of his old self. During passing time, Ryan relinquished his leadership position in order to focus more on raising Lizzie. Pre-Apocalypse Surrey and Langley, BC Ryan was a teenager attending high school. For a long time, he was friends with Caleb, Taylor and Ashleigh. After graduation, he and Taylor developed feelings and begun dating. When Ryan left on a road trip, their relationship was strained a little bit. Taylor felt he was pushing her away, and left him multiple phone calls asking him to phone her back. Ryan was hesitant to open up to her, and absorbed himself in other activities. Post-Apocalypse The Beginning "Reuniting with a friend" Ryan was on the move for a while when the apocalypse started. He travelled with a random survivor named Ben. They were looking for a safe haven and attempting to avoid all contact with the Zombies. This proved a fool's errand, for the Zombies were always closer than they anticipated. Ryan spotted a small house not too far away and instructed Ben toward it. However, on the way to the house, Ryan was helpless to save Ben from being savaged by the Zombies. As Ben died, Ryan picked up the pace and reached the house. There, he was stunned to find old friend Caleb. When the Zombies breached the house, Ryan advised they move on, and Caleb had no problem complying to Ryan's leadership. "Joining a small group" Ryan and Caleb journeyed for a while and eventually came across a town. While evading the Zombies, they stumbled into a fortified basement, which served as a home for a small group of survivors, including Ryan's old girlfriend Taylor. Stunned, Ryan allowed her back into his life and expressed his gratitue for her survival. Ryan made friends with the other couple survivors and decided they'd settle down for a bit. Caleb expressed his concern, and Ryan advised him to just enjoy it. "Losing a friend" One morning, Ryan woke up to discover Caleb was gone. Leaving the house, he followed a blood trail and found his friend, zombified. Saddened, Ryan apologized for not being there before shooting his old friend in the head. When Ryan returned to the basement, Taylor apologized to him and hugged him. This didn't do much to cheer him up. Ryan then made the pledge that he was going to do everything to make sure he didn't lose a friend again. "Trust Issues" Complications arose when Ryan found a hatch in the basement leading to lower levels. While investigating this strange new find, a couple Walkers entered the basement and attacked the group. Taylor was able to help them dispatch the Walkers, while Ryan encountered other Walkers in the lower levels. When he returned, he decided it was best to keep that hatch locked. Their time in the basement came to an end when a survivor named Christopher Red showed up in search of his brother, Kenny Red. When Ryan refused to help him, Christopher broke open a window, allowing a group of Walkers into the fortified basement. While he made his escape, Taylor was outnumbered by the Walkers and nearly killed. Ryan was able to dispatch the Walkers and save her life. Deeming the basement no longer safe, and denying the group's offer, Ryan and Taylor departed the basement to look for other safety. This had some surprising results. For when they evaded a herd of Walkers by ducking into a tunnel encampment, they encountered another friend - Ashleigh. After some brief discussion, they decided to carry on in a small group. Finding "Home" Discovery of The Prison While on the run from the herds of Walkers, Ryan and the group happened upon the Canadian Correctional Facility. Ryan conducted the plan to take The Prison and secure it, claiming that it was perfect. In order to secure the outer courtyard, Ryan made a run for the inner courtyard gate and closed it. Ashleigh, Taylor and some others who joined the group not long before discovering The Prison provided fire from the guardtowers. When the inner courtyard was secure, Ryan pressured the group to push onward in the morning. The group did so and cleared out one of the Cell Blocks. They also happened to meet Kenny Red, who was really the brother of Christopher Red, the Survivor Ryan had met a few months prior to The Prison. However, trouble arose when Walkers still remaining in The Prison breached, separating most members of the group. While the others were dealing with the Walkers, Ryan and newcomer Daryl located the alarm that attracted the Biters and, after a short struggle with a Prisoner, they were able to shut off the alarm. When they returned to the inner courtyard, Ryan was shocked to learn that Jake and apparently Ashleigh hadn't made it. While searching The Prison, Ryan and Taylor found Jake's remains devoured by the Walkers. Daryl later approached Ryan and brought him to the Cell Block to reveal that he had found Ashleigh. The War against Hoodsbury It wasn't until an inhabitant from a nearby town happened upon The Prison that Ryan learned about the town of Hoodsbury and its ruthless leader, Phillip Jackson. After learning from the man that his mother, Judy and his stepdad, Len were inhabitants of Hoodsbury, Ryan took a selected group: Daryl, Ashleigh, a Prisoner named Bob and Kenny himself to bring his parents back. They managed to get inside Hoodsbury without detection, taking out one of the guards in the process. When a small group of armed civilians came from Judy's and Len's home, Ryan's group jumped them and got Judy and Len's attention. A firefight was initiated during the escape, with Bob as the sole casualty. Kenny was captured during the escape, and pit against his own brother, Christopher Red. Ryan and Ashleigh remained behind and saved the brothers. Upon returning to The Prison, Ryan and the group agreed to keep Christopher locked up, noting the things he had done in the past. Phillip Jackson had also decided to retaliate on The Prison and took his Lieutenants Hofferson and Jackson, along with an unnamed soldier and attacked The Prison, killing Taylor in the crossfire. A truck full of Walkers was rammed into the courtyard, and Walkers spilled into the courtyard as Phillip's forces fled. Ryan's group fled from the outer courtyard afterwards. Ryan had a negotiation with Phillip not too long later. Phillip delivered an option to Ryan: deliver Christopher to him and he would leave The Prison group alone. Ryan saw through the deception and later took Ashleigh and Christopher on a run to gather more weapons. Later, Ryan learned Kenny had taken his brother, but released him, and both had been killed trying to take out Phillip. Ryan's group fortified The Prison, but Phillip's Army was able to storm The Prison, gun down the Walkers in the outer courtyard and breach The Prison. Judy and Len were killed by the Army in the initial assault. Ryan and the others fought back, frightening the Hoodsbury Army off. Phillip and his Lieutenants abandoned The Prison following this, and that was when they lost track of him. This was also when he lost track of Ashleigh, who had been out of The Prison at the time of the attack. Life in Hoodsbury New Visitors With Phillip and the Hoodsbury Army gone, Ryan decided that Hoodsbury would be a better place to set up shop. The inhabitants of Hoodsbury welcomed Ryan's group and were happy enough to take him as the leader of the town. While scouting the outer walls one night, Ryan met a Survivor named Skylar Lewis, who had been on the road for months. He welcomed her in, and at once fell in love with her, though he was too frightened to let her know. A few weeks later, a man named Jonah arrived at Hoodsbury and revealed he had been helping Ashleigh return to her group. It was also Jonah who was responsible for Ryan and Skylar's relationship. Betrayal in Hoodsbury Things became tense in the town when Jonah decided to shoot Ashleigh. Enraged by his betrayal, Ryan dispatched Skylar and three others to pursue Jonah. Skylar returned with news that Jonah had escaped, killing the other three men before-hand. Ryan forgave her when she explained that she tried chasing him, but couldn't keep up. Ryan later came to forget about Jonah's betrayal, becoming more involved with his job as Hoodsbury's leader. Jonah later returned to Hoodsbury and apologized to Ryan, explaining that he didn't know what he was doing at the time, that he "wasn't in my right mind" at the time. Ryan understood and forgave him, welcoming his friend back into the town. Sacrifice Phillip later reappeared and released a new Infected to attack Hoodsbury's outer walls: a Bloater. When Ryan and Skylar were knocked off the wall and forced to combat the Bloater, Jonah jumped down to help them. Ryan and Skylar were almost killed by the Bloater, but Jonah helped them reclimb the wall to safety. He declined their efforts to help him, and to Ryan's horror, Jonah sacrificed himself by setting off a grenade when grabbed by the Bloater. His sacrifice was the reason for Ryan's sudden goal to prevent more losses. He was unaware that Phillip Jackson was indirectly responsible for Jonah's death. The destruction of Hoodsbury While Ryan was away on a supply run, Skylar had been left in charge of the town. Ryan later returned to find Hoodsbury in flames, and overrun with the Infected. When he found Skylar not too long later, she explained that Phillip had smashed the wall and set fire to the town, allowing Walkers to overrun the town. She apologized for her failure, and Ryan forgave her, telling her it wasn't her fault Hoodsbury fell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Ryan has killed: *Ben *4 unnamed Bandits *Hanson (Zombified) *Caleb Meyerhoff (Zombified) *Christopher Red (Alive and Zombified) *Taylor Williamson (Indirectly Caused) *Ashleigh Yzerman (Indirectly Caused) *5 unnamed Hoodsbury Soldiers *Phillip Jackson *Brian Jackson *2 unnamed members of The Governor's Militia *Commander James *1 or 2 unnamed members of The Company VII Army Relationships Ben "I'm sorry, Ben..." ''—Ryan's last words to Ben. Ryan's relationship to Ben was short. They travelled together for a short time when the Apocalypse first begun. It was unknown how well they knew each other, as Ben was soon devoured by Walkers. Ryan watched sadly as Ben was murdered by Walkers, and only merely apologized as he left him to be killed by Walkers. Caleb Meyerhoff ''"Well, it's good to know that some of my friends are still alive." ''—Ryan to Caleb. Ryan and Caleb were best friends before the Zombie Apocalypse. They had a lot in common, both were fans of ''Star Wars and perferred good over bad. The last time they saw each other before the Apocalypse was graduation. Ryan was grateful to have run into Caleb after evading the Zombie hordes. Together, they travelled to an abadoned town where they sought safety in a well-defended basement. Caleb had been on patrol one night while Ryan was asleep, and disappeared. It is still unknown what happened. Ryan went out looking him that morning, and found Caleb had reanimated as a Walker, devouring a corpse in an alley way. As the zombified Caleb advanced on him, Ryan cried and apologized for not being quick enough to save him. Ryan shot his reanimated friend out of mercy. Caleb's death effected him deeply, and it is occasionally shown that his friend's death weighs heavily on his shoulders. Taylor ''"She was a good friend. I had loved her in the beginning. Fate took her from this life. Maybe it's for the good. Her death will not have been in vain. Working together, we'll show her that we're tough. That is how we remember Taylor." ''—Ryan at Taylor's funeral. Ryan had a romantic relationship to Taylor. He was glad to find her alive after a couple days of avoiding the Zombie hordes. They resumed their relationship afterwards. When Caleb died, Taylor comforted Ryan with a hug. When the basement was deemed unsafe following two Walker attacks and an encounter with another survivor, Taylor agreed with Ryan's decision to leave. Much to the basement group's dismay, Ryan and Taylor left the basement to find better safety. Over the course of several months, it was shown that Ryan really cared about Taylor, risking his own life to keep her safe. When Walkers came around, Ryan showed his willingness to keep his love safe by brutally beating back the Walkers and even drawing them away. Their relationship tensed a couple times with Ashleigh's and Kenny's addition to the group, followed by Christopher Red joining the group. Taylor was not happy with Ryan for letting Chris join their group. When Taylor later died in The Prison, he was shown to be deeply upset. As stated at a small funeral, he said that they'd prove the group was tough enough to survive, and that they would make sure her death wasn't in vain. Ashleigh Yzerman ''"You never know who you're going to run into until you literally BUMP into them, am I right?" ''—Ashleigh to Ryan. Ryan and Ashleigh are shown to have been long-time friends. Ashleigh is happy to find him alive and well when they first run into each other. It was mentioned that they were friends long before the Zombie Apocalypse, as it was with Taylor and Caleb. It has been implied a few times that Ashleigh may like Ryan, as shown when she objects to his plan of drawing the Walkers away to give the group a better chance of escaping. Ashleigh comforts Ryan after Taylor's death in The Prison. She is shown to be sympathetic to his loss, and shows just how much she cares for him. It is shown then that Ryan most likely had some hidden love for Ashleigh, as shown by his horror when she is fatally injured by a Walker. He is unable to put her down out of mercy, and instead watches Kim put her down. Skylar Lewis ''"Jonah already told me. I just want you to know that I like you, too." ''—Skylar to Ryan. Skylar Lewis and Ryan first met after Ryan's group had set up in the town of Hoodsbury following their War against The Governor. Skylar was seeking out safety and first encountered Ryan when she saw him on the fortified town's upper wall. Ryan was happy enough to invite her to join their group. Overtime, they developed a romantic relationship and soon made it public when Ryan asked her if she would go out with him. Skylar was happy enough to accept. Ryan seems to have great trust in Skylar, entrusting leadership to her when he leaves on short missions. Even after Hoodsbury is lost under her watch, Ryan's trust in Skylar remains strong. Ryan loves Skylar more than he's ever loved in his whole life, and is shown to value her opinion when he makes up plans. Skylar is shown to love him just as much, proven when she runs The Governor through when he's choking Ryan to death. When Skylar's life was threatened by The Governor's son, Brian Jackson, Ryan showed his willingness to negotiate for her safety. Ryan is devastated by Skylar's death. Greg Ryan doesn't know Greg too well, but is is implied that they have a stable relationship, besides the fact they have really only interacted once or twice before. Jonah ''"I... I forgive you. It wasn't your fault." ''—Ryan to Jonah. Ryan and Jonah became friends after Jonah risked his life to bring Ashleigh to the safety of Hoodsbury. Jonah was responsible for Ryan's and Skylar's relationship, as he had told Skylar that Ryan liked her. Ryan seems to have great respect for Jonah, as shown when he asks Jonah's opinion on his plan to better fortifiy Hoodsbury. Their relationship tensed when Jonah snapped out of nowhere and shot Ashleigh. Ryan was angered to the point of sending Skylar and three others after Jonah when he fled the town. Jonah was later shown to regret this past action and returned to Hoodsbury, asking for Ryan's forgiveness. Ryan, too, had thought it over and accepted Jonah's apology, saying that it wasn't his fault. Jonah redeemed himself during an attack by a Bloater outside Hoodsbury's wall when he sacrificed himself to save Ryan and Skylar. His death seemed to have a big impact on Ryan. Lizzie Samuels ''"Lizzie isn't well, Mika is only 10 years old. It's up to us to keep them safe, isn't it?" ''—Ryan to Skylar. Ryan took on an adoptive father role to Lizzie after her father died. He was shown to be very close to Lizzie, probably due to the fact that she admired him and respected him. Ryan expressed much concern to Skylar about the sisters' conditions and agreed they'd take on adoptive parent roles. Ryan was shown to really care about Lizzie, no matter what people said about her. Ryan was devastated following Lizzie's death. Mika Samuels ''"Lizzie isn't well, Mika is only 10 years old. It's up to us to keep them safe, isn't it?" ''—Ryan to Skylar. Ryan took on an adoptive father role to Mika after her father died. He was shown to be very close to Mika, probably due to the fact that she admired him and respected him. Ryan expressed much concern to Skylar about the sisters' conditions and agreed they'd take on adoptive parent roles. Ryan was shown to deeply care about Mika, no matter what people said about her. Ryan was deeply saddened by Mika's death. Lizzie Lee ''"I failed once as an adoptive father. The girls we adopted were killed by Walkers. I'm going to do everything I can to make up for that error. I'm not going to fail as a father." ''—Ryan to 12-year-old Lizzie. Lizzie was Ryan and Skylar's daughter. She was born in the safety of the Military Safe Zone. Ryan deeply cared about her and discussed names with Skylar, eventually setting on the name "Lizzie". It was later revealed that Ryan wanted to name his daughter Lizzie because of his guilt in not being able to protect his adoptive daughter. Ryan felt he had failed as an adoptive father, as stated a couple years following Lizzie's birth, and that he vowed not to fail as a father. Ryan is shown to go through great lengths to protect his daughter. Daryl Dixon ''"I know what you did for me, for my daughter while I was... working things out. Thank you." ''—Rick thanking Daryl for taking care of his daughter. Ryan and Daryl had a stable relationship when they first met. Ryan valued Daryl's opinions and often asked him for help. As time passed on during their time in The Prison, Daryl offered his assistance when the threat of Hoodsbury came into play. After the War, Daryl had become a very close friend of Ryan's. When Ryan and Skylar both dropped their leadership, Daryl assumed command over the group. Ryan is saddened by Daryl's death. Christopher Red ''"Christopher wasn't to blame for what he did. He was just... looking for his brother, is all." ''—Ryan to Daryl. Kenny Red Jack Brewer Kim Crawford David ''"David could - could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and bold. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at David. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us - the truth of who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... our safety...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on...we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor David." ''—Ryan's eulogy after David's passing. Johnson Phillip Jackson Hofferson Alvin the Treacherous Savage Mildew Dagur the Deranged Brian Jackson